The present disclosure relates to a noise current absorber that is attached to an electric wire and that absorbs noise current flowing in the electric wire.
Conventionally, noise current absorbers are known that are attached to electric wires and that absorb noise current flowing in the electric wires. An example of this type of noise current absorber includes a pair of magnetic bodies and a pair of housing parts. In this noise current absorber, when the magnetic bodies are abutted against each other, an overall cylindrical or ring shape (hereinafter, both shapes are referred to collectively as “cylindrical shape”) is formed. Additionally, the pair of housing parts is capable of holding the magnetic bodies in a state in which the magnetic bodies exhibit the cylindrical shape. As the configuration of the pair of housing parts, a shape such as that described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-035476A is considered. Specifically, each of the housing parts includes a concave portion, and each of the magnetic bodies is capable of being housed in each of the concave portions. This pair of housing parts is configured such that the pair of magnetic bodies exhibits a cylindrical shape at a time of closure, that is, when the concave portions are abutted against each other while the magnetic bodies are housed in the concave portions. Additionally, at least two pairs consisting of an engaging portion and an engaged portion are provided on the pair of housing parts, and these engaging portions and engaged portions engage at the time of closure. As a result, the closed state of the pair of housing parts is maintained and the closed state in which the pair of magnetic bodies exhibits a cylindrical shape is maintained.
When the noise current absorber with such a structure is attached to an electric wire, the pair of magnetic bodies forming a cylindrical shape surrounds the outer periphery of the electric wire. As a result, the pair of magnetic bodies magnetically forms a closed magnetic path and exerts the intended noise current absorbing capacity.